Naruto's Hollywood Hits: They're not bad, They're just drawn that way
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Holli introduces Naruto to Jessica Rabbit and once he helps her in a sting operation, she, Lonette, and Holli all continue to show him around Los Angeles while getting to know him. NarutoxJessicaxHollixLonette. Sequel to Naruto's Hollywood Hits: She's No Ordinary Doodle. Genuine Naruto's Hollywood Hits Finale. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed.


Happy Halloween! This took longer to write than I intended but it's here anyhow: the 5th and true finale to my _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits**_ series where he beds both Jessica Rabbit and Holli Would in a follow-up to previous series entry dubbed _**She's No Ordinary Doodle**_. Then you're in for a surprise as Lonette from _ **Cool World**_ joins the action in this long-requested story and we'll be exploring Naruto's second encounter with Jessica and Holli (in my stories for that matter).

Of course the fans who asked for this crossover in the _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits**_ trilogy are the ones that deserve the most praise since without them asking for this crossover, chances are I never would have wrote this at all from not knowing enough about Holli to do a full-length story on her or Lonette to say the least.

But enough jabbering; the reading starts now! Lights, Camera, Lemons, and Action, baby!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto, Who Framed Roger Rabbit,**_ or _**Cool World.  
**_ **Notes:** Following the original _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits**_ and the previous entry, Naruto is seen as an anime character to all toons, doodles, and actual humans alike in the sense of meta-humor.

* * *

 **DIRECTED BY: RAPTORCLOAK  
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: SKETCHFAN**

* * *

"Come on, Naruto." Holli said as he kissed the crane of the doodle's neck while they sat in bed as the sun shined down on them and he amorously held her close to him.

"Just a few more minutes, Holli. C'mon." Naruto said and Holli's eyes looked directly into his.

"Don't you remember that we're supposed to be meeting Jessica today?" Holli said before Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry; we'll have more fun later and if luck's on your side, it'll be twice the blast." Holli said once pecking his lips and getting out of bed with Naruto doing the same; neither of the blondes noticing the 4th wall cut in the ceiling. After a while, Holli prepared the car and Naruto noticed the doodles from the previous night all lying about in a heap in the streets.

"What do you think happened here?" Naruto asked Holli as she nonchalantly stepped over them and beckoned him to join her after some unsuccessful attempts to stir them awake from their stupor.

"To be fair, these streets get pretty unstable at night; pencil dicks and all." Holli said before getting into her car and Naruto noticed some of them stirring.

"Hey, hot lips!" Holli's call got his attention and he gave the doodles a lasting look before joining her. She drove into Toon Town and either blonde got out of her car just in time to see Yosemite Sam soar into the air before landing on the ground.

"My biscuits are burnin'! My biscuits are burnin'!" Yosemite Sam cried out as he wandered past Naruto and Holli in agony before the blonde pointed at him. Water sprayed from his index finger and hit the seat of the redhead cowboy's pants to extinguish the flames.

"Are you feeling better now?" Holli mockingly asked.

"Very funny, Missy, and that's one heck of a finger you've got there, blondie." Yosemite Sam said to Naruto.

"Is it safe to bet Bugs did that to you?" Naruto said.

"That darn varmint is mine! Fudd better get out of the way 'cuz there's a new Sheriff in town!" Yosemite Sam declared while shooting both of his pistols into the air and ran off while Naruto and Holli started walking.

"Looks like you've made a new friend." Holli said after a while.

"What?" Naruto said and she smiled while pointing down at a very familiar Toon Shoe next to his sandal.

"What a minute, aren't you the Toon Shoe from…" Naruto incredulously smiled and the shoe excited squeaked in affirmation before springing into his open palm.

"Hi, little guy, know where Jessica is?" Holli asked and the shoe squeaked again as the blonde's began to head down the street while he spoke to the shoe.

"You did your own stunts for that Dip scene?" Naruto asked to receive another squeak.

"I'm guessing you weren't hurt that bad, huh?" The blonde spoke and the shoe answered in negation before Jessica stepped out of her limousine with the first look at her body making Naruto freeze in admiration.

"Welcome back, Jess." Holli said.

"Holli, it's a joy to see you again and pleasure to meet you, Naruto." Jessica smiled.

"Call me crazy, but have we met before?" Naruto asked while shaking hands with her.

"In another life, perhaps, but I'm told you are enjoying your stay in Los Angeles quite well?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, enjoying the sights and then some." Naruto smiled with a quick side glance and Holli tickled his chin as the shoe leaped onto his shoulder.

"I see you've already met my dear friend and how about we take this somewhere else?" Jessica said.

"Lead the way, Jessica." Naruto said and the redheaded toon smiled to both him and Holli before guiding them into a nearby park. Finding some shade, she began explaining her reasons for being away as helping detectives find a certain criminal.

"You're looking for the Coachman from _**Pinocchio**_?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they've been looking for him for a long time now and we've a tip that he meant appear in here in Toon Town." Jessica said.

"Wait, I don't understand. How is the Coachman evil enough to have a warrant for him off camera?" Naruto asked.

"Very few people know this but the real reason Pinocchio never had a sequel was due to the fact the Coachman actually had kept all of those children and disappeared with them." Jessica said.

"Wait, so you mean to say that some villains in movies are actually just as evil off camera?" Naruto said.

"Not entirely, hot stuff." Holli said as she gestured her hand outward and Naruto looked to see Christopher Nolan's version of the Joker playing checkers against the new Pennywise before noticing Dark Danny sitting on a nearby bench reading a newspaper.

"As you can see, even the worst of villains aren't as psychotic off camera and the same goes for me." Holli said.

"So, Jessica, is there any chance I could help you catch this guy?" Naruto asked.

"That's very kind of you, Naruto, but I could never ask you to do that on vacation." Jessica said.

"The sooner I help you; maybe the police can catch this guy if you let me in on this tip of yours." Naruto offered.

"I'd accept his offer, Jess. Once he sets his mind to something, there's no changing it." Holli supportively smiled and seeing the fire in his eyes, Jessica leaned closer to him before starting to whisper with the Toon Shoe remaining perched on his shoulder.

 _Later that night at the Ink and Paint Night Club_

The place was booming with patrons as usual and Lonette, who also worked at the bar part-time, served many of the lively drinkers before noticing a new patron strolling in with two gorilla-like henchmen at his side. He made his way to the bar and took a seat before Lonette looked to him.

"What's your poison?" Lonette asked.

"Surprise me, my dear." The Coachman, wearing a rug that gave him a redhead's appearance and gray-lensed contacts, and Lonette looked to see her assistant bring her a glass of long island iced tea.

"New in Toon Town?" Lonette asked and the Coachman only chuckled.

"Oh, no, my dear lady; I've known the joys of this town, young and old, for many years." He chuckled and Lonette started cleaning a class.

"Is that so?" The assistant said while eyeballing the ape-like henchmen with caution and the thug looked back at her with a dangerous look as the lights suddenly dimmed. Before anything else could happen, the sounds of scuffling sounded outside and four henchmen came flying through the door.

The Coachman spun around in alarm to see the henchmen land on the tables and his nearest goons found their arms had gruesomely been twisted. As the Coachman jumped from his chair in surprise, he was grabbed by Lonette's assistant who revealed herself to be Naruto in his sexy jutsu disguise and stabbed his hand to the counter.

The elder screamed in agony as a spotlight was shined down on him from above and Naruto kicked the man in the chest with enough force to send him flying back with his hand being split apart in the process.

"Now!" Naruto shouted.

 _ ***Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM theme plays***_

A blue streak caught the Coachman and started spinning overhead at a blinding speed before he started twirling like a fiend's disguise flew off him until Sonic the Hedgehog tossed him like a beanbag across the room into the awaiting mid-air Naruto and received an aerial kick that both damaged his spine while he roughly crashed against the floor.

Sonic grabbed him and blitzed up the ceiling until he came spiraling down once again where Naruto awaited him. The blonde shot into the air before slamming Twin Rasengan into his chest with enough force to make him fall through the floorboard and lay completely unmoving.

"Freeze!" Former bartender Dolores, now Private Detective, said as half the patrons in the bar revealed were to be the Federal Police all pointed their guns at the fallen old man in the hole and Naruto and Sonic appeared over the Coachman. As the Coachman and his thugs were read their Miranda Rights but Lieutenant Santino while being handcuffed, Naruto used his powers to read his mind and used shadow clones to give every single officer the whereabouts of the kidnapped children.

"Nice work, Sonic." Naruto asked.

"This guy reminds me of Robuttnik so it's no prob, blondie, but if you want thank anyone, thank her." Sonic said while gesturing to the ceiling catwalk to reveal Jessica and Queen Aleena shining the lights down onto the Coachman as she waved at both him and Sonic below.

"I'll be sure to do that later, Sonic." Naruto said as he saluted both Jessica and Aleena before putting the Coachman and his thugs underneath the influence of Jigoku Akumu no ōkoku. While one would argue the possibility of killing a Toon outside the use of Dip, the Sage found the odds in his favor whether they lived through it or died from its effects as the fiends screeched in horrendous terror.

 _ **Later in the Toon Town hospital**_

Naruto sat in a room with several of the boys-turned donkeys and in the process of turning them back into humans with his shadow clones. He noticed one young boy, Alexander, and sympathetically patted the child's head to get his attention.

"Don't worry, Alexander, I promise all your folks are being called by the minute to come for you boys." Naruto said and the young boy was shaken to where it'd take more than just a few words to bring any of them out of their scarred mindset.

"Gee whiz, Naruto, you're a real pal." Lampwick managed to speak after a few attempts of losing his braying habits and Naruto smiled at him at before nodding with Jessica looking on proudly. Once he finished undoing the multiple transformations, it was sunrise and he looked at the multiple children as they in the middle of being reunited with their joyful parents.

"Thank you so very much for your help, Naruto. Toon Town truly appreciates what you've done." Jessica said to Naruto at the police station and he smiled at the curvaceous toon.

"No problem, but I have one favor to ask." Naruto asked.

"Ask for anything, and it's good as done." Dolores said.

"Keep me up to speed on how the boys are doing with their recovery." Naruto said.

"Won't be a problem, Naruto." Lieutenant Santino said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Thanks again, Naruto." Dolores said as she shook hands with him.

"You're hell one of a detective, ya know." Naruto said before beginning to leave and she looked over to a nearby plaque.

"I learned from the best, after all." Dolores said while looking at the plaque as it read: **EDDIE VALIANT**

 _Outside_

"Can I give you a lift to Holli's place?" Jessica asked.

"It's all right, Jessica. Besides, I don't want to wake her up this early." Naruto smiled.

"Any chance we can meet up later? Jessica said,

"I'll tell Holli once I wake up." Naruto said before Jessica touched his shoulder and he softly smiled back at her until he returned to his hotel room. Closing the curtain to prevent the bright Los Angeles sun from beaming into his room, he lie in bed and slept for a short number of hours until he reawakened in the early afternoon.

He headed to the elevator and expected to find Droopy waiting for him only to meet Kangaroo Jack holding the control as Droopy had gone on vacation with his son.

"Going down." Kangaroo Jack said before pulling the lever to where Naruto's knees nearly buckled at the speed of the elevator flying down to the first floor and he stepped out to the lobby.

"Thanks, Jack." Naruto said.

"G'Day, mate." Kangaroo Jack said as Naruto made his way through the lobby and found Jessica waiting for him next to her limousine.

"Sleep well, Naruto?" Holli asked as she poked her head out the opened door.

"I slept great, Holli." Naruto said before Lonette's upper body rose from the sun-roof.

"Hop on in! We're taking you to the beach!" Lonette excitedly said.

"The beach?" Naruto asked and Holli had up a speedo in her hand.

"Got your size right here, hot stuff." Holli smiled and the Sage smirked at the doodle before he and Jessica entered the limo. As they drove through the streets of Toon Town for a shortcut, Naruto looked around at the dancing trees off to the side and Jessica smiled to him.

"Hey, Jessica, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Naruto said to the redhead.

"What's that?" Jessica responded.

"Will there ever be a sequel to your movie?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't look there ever will be a sequel given how Disney has become compared to back then." Jessica said.

"Don't, Jessica, someone with the acting skills you have, I'm sure a sequel would have been great to see." Naruto said.

"I appreciate that, Naruto, but maybe it's for the best. After all, you know what people say about sequels." Jessica said.

"Here it comes..." Lonette said to Holli.

"They never compare to the original!" Naruto and Jessica both laughed.

 _At the Venice Beach_

Naruto was donning his speedo in the changing room and looked back to see Danny nearby.

"Hey, Danny! Good to see you again!" Naruto said to the halfa as he was in the middle of taking off his shirt.

"Hi, Naruto! Was wondering where you where after you helped those boys back to normal." Danny smiled and before the blonde could reply to this, he noticed his backside had several scratch marks on it akin to a cat's scratching post.

"Danny, my God, man, what happened?" Naruto said as Danny put on a tank-top.

"Oh, this? Let's just say I had a run-in with a frisky ghost." Danny chuckled before leaving the room and leaving Naruto to walk out a moment later to find Jessica, Holli, and Lonette waiting for him. He and two shadow clones began applying sunscreen to each of their backs and they contently enjoyed him rubbing down their backs.

"Hey, Jessica, mind me asking who your tip for catching that rat was?" Naruto said and she smiled while raising her sunglasses.

"See for yourself." Jessica said while gesturing to the sea and Naruto looked into the distance to see Monstro splashing around.

"He's your tip?" Naruto asked while his hands moved to her lower back.

"That's right, and all it took was a free meal." Holli smiled.

"Free meal?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say Stromboli, Honest John, and Gideon all learned to never parasail next to a hungry sperm whale." Jessica said and Naruto looked to Monstro again before focusing on applying the sunscreen.

"Mmm…you have incredible hands, Naruto." Lonette said.

"That's not he has that's incredible." Holli seductively purred as the clone's hands as he lathered her shoulders and Naruto listened to Jessica's satisfied low moans with his thumbs on her lower back. Still in disbelief that he was applying sunscreen to such an acclaimed toon, his eyes traveled to the back of her breast pressing against the sand and managed to concentrate on the task at hand while Holli smirked at him.

" _Figured he couldn't pass up a good peak like that, but what else would you expect from my boy?"_ Holli smiled and Jessica's green eyes glistened in satisfaction at how well he used his hands.

"First time lathering a trio of alluring women, Naruto?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Naruto spoke.

"That's good and what skills you have." Jessica said and the bashful Naruto only smiled before continuing his task.

 _Minutes later_

"Are you two ready?" Holli said to Naruto and Jessica as they wore parasailing gear on a speedboat being driven by Minnie Mouse; said mouse and parasailing having been sent to the beach as a gratitude from RK Maroon as thanks for the ninja's saving of the boys.

"Let 'er rip!" Lonette said before the blonde and the redheaded toon went soaring into in the air with either of them enjoying the breathtaking view.

"Isn't the breeze incredible, Jessica?" Naruto asked as the calm wind trailed through her luminous hair.

"Yes, it certainly is calming, and how are you doing back there?" Jessica asked and it took all of Naruto's reserve not to peek down her cleavage. She then caught his attention and he looked down at the water to see Ariel swimming by.

"Not the first time I've been in the air like this, but the view will be worth remembering." Naruto said while waving to her and the bubbly mermaid stopped swimming to wave back at him.

"Good." Jessica said as he gestured to Holli, who waved back at him.

"How are they doing up there?" Minnie asked.

"They're just peachy, Minnie." Lonette smiled to the anthropomorphic mouse.

"All righty, then." Minnie gleefully said while Jessica raised her both hands and locked fingers with Naruto as he supportively smiled down at her. Holli and Lonette looked to each other smiling before their attention as cast back to the pair above.

"Quite a gentlemen, aren't you, Naruto?" Jessica said.

" _In this case, hell yes!"_ Naruto thought to himself with his friendly grin as they continued soaring in the air and observed the view. On the beach, Sonic, who in the middle of applying sunscreen to Rainbow Dash's wings, looked out to boat and chuckled with the blue Pegasus doing the same.

"There's something you don't see every day." Sonic said.

"Rare as it is, you have to admit it's still pretty awesome." Rainbow Dash said as the agile Hedgehog lathered her wings

Once the parasailing came to an end, Naruto and the animated trio watched the setting sun as Holli comfortably lie back with her head in his lap and he chuckled.

"Until now, I had no clue how awesome sunsets were in California." Naruto said.

"Yes, they're very breathtaking, indeed." Jessica said.

"You came to just the right place in the US for the best ones around, hot lips." Holli smiled as Naruto caressed the underside of her chin.

"What are the sunsets in your village like?" Lonette asked.

"They're great but compared to this…" Naruto smiled and Jessica only smiled.

"And do you know the best of being here?" Jessica said.

"I'm listening." Naruto chuckled.

"We've only just begun to show you around here." Jessica said.

"With the three of you around, I know this'll be a trip to remember!" Naruto excited said and Jessica smiled at him.

"Care for one more picture?" Holli asked upon noticing Camcordy the imaginary friend nearby.

"Do you even need to ask?" Naruto laughed before they caught his attention.

"All right, huddle together now." Camcordy said and Naruto placed Holli to where she sat atop his shoulders while Jessica and Lonette stood on either side of him. Jessica wrapped her arm around his side and rested it on while Lonette placed her hand on his muscled abdomen. He grinned as Camcordy snapped the picture of the four and the photo materialized from his upper lip akin to a printer.

"Thanks a lot, Camcordy." Naruto said as Jessica took the picture.

"Always a pleasure for anyone who appreciates my photography." Camcordy said before Naruto and his group gathered their cloths as they returned to Jessica's limo.

"Hungry?" Holli asked with her younger lover smiling and they shortly arrived at a 90s themed restaurant where animated characters and beings from said decade frequented the place with music playing as well.

 _*_ _ **Kerosene**_ _by_ _ **Brother Cane**_ _playing*_

"Welcome. What I can I bring you tonight?" I.M. Weasel asked and once the foursome placed their orders they continue to chat.

"This place looks incredible. Do you come here a lot?" Naruto smiled.

"It's both nostalgic and serves some of the best food around. Of course, we do." Holli said.

"What do you think of the place so far?" Lonette asked.

"I've only been here a few minutes, and I like this place more and more." Naruto grinned as CatDog walked by with a plate of bread on his back.

"Here are some appetizers and your food will done shortly." Cat spoke.

"Thank you very much, you two." Jessica pleasantly smiled and Dog's face flushed.

"Hi-ho-diggety, you're welcome!" Dog happily said before the conjoined being took his leave.

"Did I ever tell you this was once a 80s-themed diner?" Jessica said.

"No, but I'm all ears." Naruto smiled.

"You remember the photo in Roger's wallet from the movie with him and Jessica in the restaurant?" Holli asked.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"This is where we've took the photo for the picture." Jessica said.

"No way!" Naruto incredulously spoke.

"It's true, Naruto, and we're sitting in the exact same booth as well." Jessica said.

"Talk about lucky." Naruto said.

"Which has on your side since you've been here." Lonette smiled and as they continue to talk, Naruto felt a nudge on his arm. He looked to see an infant Zilla standing next to him and the saurian creature placed each person's respective order in front of them before a high-pitched roar sounded from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Naruto asked and the creature reared his head to roar again before Jessica smiled.

"Thank you, this will be all for now." Jessica said and the hatchling lowly growled before stalking away.

"You understand him?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, it's anything but hard once you've been around several beings alike him." Lonette said.

"Huh." Naruto thoughtfully mused aloud before looking to the kaiju and returned to talking with his group.

"Then I said, you can take your ink and stuff it!" Lonette later said before the four all laughed in amusement at her remembrance of a past experience. As they prepared to leave, Jessica nodded to the owner and he smiled to her.

"Put it on my tab, Pops." Jessica said to and the owner, the man of the same name from _**Johnny Bravo,**_ only smiled.

"No problem, Jess. Have a good night, Mr. Naruto." Pops smiled as they left and Naruto smiled back to him.

"You, too, Pops." Naruto said before they returned to the limo and drove him back to the hotel with Holli joining him.

"Thanks again for dinner, Jessica." Naruto said.

"My pleasure, Naruto, and see you again tomorrow." Jessica said before the limo drove off and left him with Holli.

"Now then, Naruto, you owe me a night of loving." Holli said with his arm wrapping around her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Naruto said.

"How do you like Jessica so far?" Holli said as they walked to his hotel room.

"She's incredible just like you said and this trip has become even more fun than I thought it could get." Naruto said.

"Then you're going to love her tomorrow." Holli smiled.

"What's for tomorrow?" Naruto said and Holli trailed her finger against his bottom lip.

"You'll see." Holli said as they headed to the elevator and passed by Baby Herman locked in a poker game against Holli's pint-sized thug Slash.

"Don't play if you can't pay up, short stuff." Herman said while collecting all the chips and the aggressive Slash glared at him.

"Ah, I don't have time to be screwing around with some pee-wee anyway." Slash grumbled.

"Applesauce!" Baby Herman laughed before Slash jumped into his baby carriage and grabbed him.

"Bub, you're pushing your luck!" Slash snarled.

"Fat chance, pipsqueak!" Baby Herman said before the sounds of punching and brawling rang out from the baby carriage with the indifferent toons going about their business as usual.

 _Upstairs_

Holli sat astride Naruto as she unzipped his jacket and she leaned down to kiss his neck while his hands ran up her backside. She pressed her lips against his chin while continuing to feel him up and something popped into her head.

"Naruto, what kind of genjutsu did you put the Coachman and his thugs under?" Holli asked.

"Let's just say they're taking a dip right now." Naruto said.

"A dip?" Holli asked before he licked her throat.

"Never mind him." Naruto huskily breathed as he and Holli continued their foreplay.

 _In Jigoku Akumu no ōkoku_

The Coachman screamed in a muffled tone as a drum of Dip was being poured down his throatand felt his insides melting with his goons shrieking with the liquid slowly being poured into their eyes.

"Welcome to Hell." Naruto coldly said as their eyes dissolved and the Coachman felt himself shrinking as his inside gave away to the steaming green liquid inside him. As he slowly melted, the Coachman couldn't weep at the awareness he'd go through this all over again and nonetheless continued his pitiful screaming alongside his thugs until he was nothing more than a reddish-green puddle.

 _The Next Day_

Naruto and Holli walked into the lobby and both of them failed to notice an unmoving Slash lying beneath a lounge chair with a bruised face along with a pacifier mockingly placed in his mouth. Once joining with Jessica outside, they made their way to Warner Brothers Inc. and walked around until they came across an interesting sight.

"Is he in the next movie?" Naruto asked Jessica as he looked to see Zilla reading a script while sitting next to Godzilla.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Jessica said.

"Hey, you two." Naruto amicably said to the two immense kaiju and they both looked at him with Godzilla snorting at him

" **SKREEONK"** Godzilla roared.

"Can't complain but I met one of your kids last night, so how's he?" Naruto said while looking to Zilla

" **SKREEEEEENK** " Zilla roared and Naruto smiled at the gargantuan iguana.

"That's good to know, but are you two supposed to be in the next movie of yours?" Naruto addressed Godzilla.

" **SKREEONK"** Godzilla roared and Naruto nodded before looking to Zilla.

"That's too bad, but I sure hope you get to be in another movie soon." Naruto said and Zilla grunted in gratitude before he left the two monsters.

" **SKREEONK"** Godzilla said to Zilla.

" **SKREEEEENK"** Zilla roared before holding his script in front of his face with a sarcastic look with Godzilla snorting as the two returned to reading. Naruto and the voluptuous women were soon at the Hollywood sign with Camcordy once again present.

Naruto stood in front of the Hollywood sign with the first picture being with it looking as if he held it overhead with his hands in the air with the next being of him, Jessica, and Holli. With the final picture being taken, Naruto noticed Sonic munching on a chili dog nearby and waved to him and vice versa.

As he left with Jessica and Holli, Sonic heard a noise nearby and rolled his eyes before clearing his throat.

"Snooping as usual I see." Sonic said as Manic and Sonia joined him atop the sign to see off Naruto and his voluptuous friends.

 _At sunset_

"Jessica, you're pulling my leg." Naruto said in the voluptuous toon's penthouse as they stood near her open-air Jacuzzi where Holli and Lonette sat in.

"Oh, Naruto, you don't know how hard it is being a woman looking the way I do." Jessica said as she took a step closer to the edge and opened her bathrobe with her back to Naruto. Lowering it to just above her derriere, she looked over her shoulder to a blushing Naruto and sultrily smiled at him as she stepped into the tub while dropping her robe right as she stepped into the tub.

As she faced him, she gestured for him to come forward with Holli and Lonette flirtingly batted her eyelashes at him. Naruto materialized in the Jacuzzi right as his clothes fell to the floor and he comfortably sat between Jessica and Holli.

"You're certainly a stealthy one to get in here like this, but that's what you'd expect from a powerful ninja." Lonette said as she let her hair down to its natural length and it swung about with Naruto chuckling.

"Speed is what I'm all about. Right, Holli?" Naruto winked to the doodle and she purred while caressing his chest.

"Your specialty, hot lips." Holli said as she tickled the underside of his jaw and Jessica smiled in amusement before she attempted to move closer to him. She suddenly stopped and reached inside her cleavage to pull out a bear trap to toss it off the roof with a swift upper hand.

"Looks like Roger has rubbed off on you, huh?" Naruto asked.

"I am a toon, after all, and I doubt it'll hurt anyone when we're in Toon town." Jessica said as the trap vanished from sight and a loud snapping sound was heard from far below.

"My leg! My leg…" One civilian yowled in pain.

"Smooth." Holli said to Jessica.

"Don't worry, he'll recover." Lonette nonchalantly said.

"Is that right?" Naruto said.

"I'm not bad; I'm just drawn that way..." Jessica purred as she tickled the underside of his chin and leaned closer with her bosom squishing against him.

"…until tonight." She ran as she rested her leg on top of his until moving on top of him and took in his blushing face with her luscious eyes looking down on him. Naruto's eyes focused on her small waist and the water continuously running down her lightly shaking breasts with his heartbeat quickening at the captivating sight with Holli reaching under water to wrap her fingers around his growing tower as she accurately predicted.

The second he had been gripped, Lonette moved to where Jessica had previously sat and smiled as the redhead moved closer until her eyes stared into his ultramarine ones. With Naruto's powerful build, Jessica felt the same as her legion of admirers as temptation flared throughout her mind and their lips pressed together before either of them had realized what had happened.

Despite this surprise, Naruto's hands caressed her backside with her own settling atop his shoulders and the set of eyelids shut to savor the kiss with Holli continuing to stroke his hardness. The blonde rested his hand on her lower back and slid the other up until his fingers trickled through her hair as she closed the gap between them.

He moaned from her spheres flattening against his pectorals and this action allowed Holli to further stroke the younger blonde's stiffening growth. Lonette reached underneath the water and caressed his testicles with her thumbs rubbing on his nether regions.

Naruto's tongue swayed into Jessica's mouth and the intensity of their tongues rubbing together made her loins fiery with excitement as her hand settled on the back of his head. In the midst of lust, his hand stopped just above her peach as he groaned from his twitching erection and Lonette look to his glory with anticipation.

"Hey, Jessica, I'll bet Naruto has something to ask you right now." Holli winked to the whiskered blonde and his lips parted with hers as she tenderly bit his lower lip.

"Oh? And just what is that?" Jessica asked while caressing his cheek.

"Since I know that having sex with a doodle can't turn me into one, does the same go for toons?" Naruto asked and Jessica raised an interested eye.

"I've never thought of something like that before but since you brought it up, let's see what happens." Jessica said while rubbing her chest against Naruto's and Lonette blew in his ear.

"Let's have some fun tonight, just the four of us, huh?" Lonette said and Naruto grinned before licking Jessica's neck with Holli framing his face.

"Then what are we waiting for, hot lips?" Holli said with their lips softly touching and minutes later, they were all outside of the hot tub while the shinobi lay on his back. Jessica sat astride him before turning around and facing his manhood with her folds just above his face and he licked his lips as she lowered them closer.

She faced his cannon and pumped it with Holli licking the testicles and Lonette getting her first taste of his shaft. Jessica's tongue wagged on his foreskin while his tongue licked through her moist womanhood and the redhead moaned at this while tasting his genitals with Lonette's tongue tasting him.

Both the toon and doodles moaned while tasting his nether regions before Jessica and Holli looked to each other for a time as the trio cupped their breasts until they shrouded his tower. Despite the incredibly feeling of his manhood being shrouded in the valley of ample bosom, his lickings went on before he started sucking on her clit and brushed his fingers on her lower flaps.

Jessica, Lonette, and Holli moved their breasts on Naruto's hardness in unison and the redhead led them in licking at his foreskin. The doodle moaned as she slobbered and tasted the younger blonde's hardness while he began thrusting it upward through their bosoms all while teasing Jessica's nether region.

The redhead approvingly watched Naruto's member flew through the sets of cleavage on him and he slobbered on her clit a few more times before his tongue returned to her folds. In response, Jessica engulfed the tip of his glory with him propelling it into her mouth with excitement and left Holli and Lonette to blow on the rest of it for the time being.

Naruto marveled at feeling Jessica's tongues licking against his foreskin and lathered it with saliva so well to the point of where it felt as if his manhood would melt. She continued maneuvering her breasts on him while closing her eyes and focusing on bopping her head against his thrusts.

Holli and Lonette's arousal juices trickled down their inner thighs as his hardness flew through their flesh and into Jessica's mouth before she freed it. Lonette planted her mouth on his tower and sucked at his foreskin with glee as his tongue wagged within Jessica's tunnels gathering as much of her arousal onto it as possible.

Sure enough, his manhood began twitching as Lonette feverishly brushed her tongue on him and opened her mouth for Holli to take over. They listened to his groins while concentrating on working their heaving breasts on his growth and Jessica shook her rear from her impending orgasm.

The blonde's fingers rubbed and traced at her folds with the trio all slowly blowing on his foreskin until his semen spurted onto their faces in viscous coats. Jessica's fluids shrouded his tongue and he eagerly tasted them as she, Holli, and Lonette all panted with excitement at tasting his spunk.

Despite having tasted his substance a good amount of times, Holli reveled in the taste as did Jessica and Lonette in their respective first tastes before Naruto got from underneath the toon. She turned around before his hands sank into her breasts and he grinned at their incredible softness.

Now sitting in the tub again, Naruto licked against Jessica's excited nipples with Holli suckling the other as Lonette brushed her tongue against the redhead's neck. She moved back against him and framed his face while affectionately caressing his jawline.

As she whispered to him, he grinned with enthusiasm while she turned and gripped his knees while raising her wetness over his erection until she was lowered onto him. Jessica moaned as she felt her virginity lost to his manhood and he held onto her small waist with her womanhood fully taking him in.

Once giving her a good amount of time to adjust, Naruto immediately propelled his hardness into her tunnels and Jessica's current position allowed her breasts to sway over the water with her nipples hitting the surface of the warm water.

She kept her grip on his knees as he plowed into her and she rutted her hips against him as his length shot through her fiery corridor with her cheeks being pounded against. The blonde pistoned his growth through her wetness while Holli and Lonette took hold of Jessica's heaving bosom.

Either set of curvaceous doodles planted their lips on her swinging buds and suckled at them while their hands settled on her crotch. Holli started brushing her fingers against Jessica's clit with Lonette teasing her folds for a time until she palmed Naruto's flying testicles and bounced them in her hold.

Jessica's green eyes shimmered with lust as her innards within Naruto's powerful thrusting and his hands moved from her waist to the back of her knees. He suddenly arose and held the busty toon by the underside of her legs as he jetted his member through her folds.

Loudly crying out at this, she thrust down onto his soaring growth and grinded it while Holli stood face-to-face with Jessica. She planted her lips against Jessica's and both their tongues wasted no time in licking against the other with Lonette taking over for the earlier licking of her clit.

Naruto crouched to where Jessica could plant her feet on his upper legs for balance and he palmed her heaving bosom as she cupped Holli's breast. He licked the back of her neck as she rode his cock and she rested her arm on the back of his neck for balance.

With her face so flushed, he enjoyed seeing more of her sexy side and clutched her tits between his thumbs and index fingers with the rest of them kneading her bobbing flesh. Holli and Jessica vigoriously warred tongues as Lonette licked her way into her opening while tasting her fellow doodle's pussy.

Naruto moaned as he felt Jessica's insides growing tighter from the combined pleasure her body felt and Holli felt the same from Lonette's tongue moving about inside her. He squeezed her bobbing tits and pulled them forward with Lonette's finger dancing on her clit.

His balls started to rise within his pouch as he jerked his cock into her lowering tunnels and his vibrations rang throughout her walls from his swelling manhood. Ripples formed in the baths as Jessica bucked her hips and shook her waist while groping Holli's chest.

Parting lips, Jessica cried out at the top of her voice while Naruto held her left breast steady for Holli to gnaw on and he licked at her shoulder. She amorously looked back to him and he moved closer to where they could battle tongues in a heated duel of lust.

Lonette slightly raised her lower end to where Jessica's fingers brushed into her womanhood and teased her insides. Jessica's green eyes gazed at the azure hues and she felt her composed self quickly fading away as Naruto's throbbing continued within as his relentless thrusts went on.

As her mind started becoming lost to her ecstasy, sweat trailed from their temples and steadily to their lower bodies with Holli suckling at Jessica's famed chest with Naruto's hand moving off the sphere entirely. He instead returned it the underside of her leg where he lifted it for more space to crash his hardness into and her eyes watered at his prowess.

"I can see it in your eyes; you're getting close, aren't you?" Holli teased Jessica once she took her mouth off her bud and her escalating moans were the only answer she needed before smiling down at Lonette. The black-haired woman continued teasing Naruto's testicles as Holli placed her hands on her head as all of their orgasms loomed and Jessica's moans went as high as they could as her womanhood finally wrapped around his cannon.

Her release and his seeds exploded against the other in a hormonal blend that came pouring out of Jessica's womanhood into the warm water below. The release gushed down his hardness and gave Holli and Lonette the chances to taste the flowing substance the minute their own orgasms had occurred.

"How was I?" Naruto huskily panted into Jessica's ear and she smiled in bliss as her womb was filled with his overflowing semen with it simultaneously flooding out as Holli and Lonette licked the redhead's folds.

"Marvelous." Jessica said the first word that she thought of and both lips locked shortly then after. As they tasted the inside of the other's mouths, Lonette and Holli tapped each other's tongues with their respective love juices and wagged them against the other.

Naruto's hands stayed on Jessica's ample chest the entire duration of their kiss and she stroked his whisker marks with affection before their lips moved away from the other. The blonde received another kiss on the upper lip from her and his eyes fell on Lonette as the raven-haired toon parted lips with Holli.

Removing his cum-drenched cock from Jessica's equally wet tunnels, he reached down for Lonette to wrap her arms around him and he lifted her leg up. Naruto and Lonette smiled as their crotches moved to the other until he penetrated her wetness and she immediately locked her legs around him.

As she bucked her hips against him with his member propelling into her tunnels, Jessica and Holli preoccupied themselves by sucking on his testicles and either woman swirled their tongues on his genital pouch. His hands cupped Lonette's jiggling orbs and traced her areolae with his thumbs as her teal eyes glowed with lust.

She leaned back and gave Naruto the chance to lick her buds while pounding against her core while her walls sucked him in. The blonde moaned as he held Lonette against him and Jessica and Holli's sucking of his balls quickened the building orgasm he felt.

" _God, these girls are incredible."_ Naruto thought as Lonette dug her nails into his upper back with his hardness surging through her womanhood while her toes curled from his bulging cannon and adrenaline raced through his being. Holding the doodle steadily on his length, he leaned his head down and licked at Lonette's tits before settling on suckling the closest one.

Holli purred at Naruto's speed from below and Jessica groped his buttocks as she licked against his heaving testicles. Lonette continued to lean back while moaning while Naruto gnawing on her flesh and licking against her nipple.

She held onto the back of his head and kept it against her chest until he eventually freed her tit to kiss the doodle grinding him. He trailed his fingers through her dark locks and felt her tunnels growing small while he in turn grew with each thrust until either of their fluids spraying from her.

Naruto and Lonette's lips stayed together as their combined orgasm running into the mouths of the eager toon and blonde doodle below. Holli purred upon tasting his cum once again and licked his balls clean with Jessica while Lonette parting lips from him.

"Yum." Lonette panted while her teal eyes endearingly stared at him as he sat down and she got off his glory for an excited Holli to replace her. She amorously touched his lips as she sat astride his manhood and took to working her hips atop his cock.

As she gyrated, his hands clutched her shaking breasts in his hold as she repeatedly brought down her pussy onto his erection while he ran it through her folds and she framed his face to kiss him. Either blonde moved in sync as he kneaded and caressed her bosom as he simultaneously tweaked her tits.

Naruto pounded into Holli's depths as her peach repeated landed on him to where the impacts could be heard with Jessica and Lonette joining them. Holli groaned while her tongue fought against Naruto's and they eventually ended their kiss as Jessica pressed her lips on his before placing her womanhood over his face.

With Lonette sitting to the side next to them, Naruto's hand reached out to where she guided it to her wetness and his fingers brushed their way into her. Jessica moaned as she felt the shinobi's tongue again licking into her wetness and she looked to Holli riding his soaring member.

The bosomy women leaned forward and began tasting the other's tongues as Holli's breasts swung into Jessica's larger assets with Lonette joining in. While his fingers and tongue dug into Jessica and Lonette, his speed continued ramming his hardness into her tunnels and the three moaned in the ecstatic euphoria.

Each woman all had flushed faces as they tasted the other's tongues and savored every minute of the pleasure received from the ninja as he worked magic on all of them. He felt Holli getting tighter on his tower as he thundered into her caverns and all three animated beauties howled at the top of their lungs as they met another series of orgasms.

A torrent of seeds showered from Holli's wetness and foamed down his manhood at all sides as Holli continued to shake her hips to milk his spraying hardness as much as she could. Naruto and the busty women remained as they were for a time until retreating to the Jacuzzi with Jessica continuing to stroke his growth.

"Jessica, you're ought to find yourself a good man." Naruto said to the redhead as she again straddled him and took in his still active length.

"But I already have." Jessica lovingly spoke to Naruto as she resumed grinding against him and he took hold of her great bosom once again as Holli and Lonette looked to each other. Their feet moved closer to Naruto's balls to where they light brushed their respective big toe on his genitals and Jessica addictively grinded against him while he kissed her breasts.

He then took to gnawing on them while simultaneously tweaking and pulling her free tit bobbing in the process of his power. Jessica's composed smile transformed into a lustful grin as she thrust against Naruto's length raging through her folds and the tip thrashing on her G-spot.

As she screamed in a lustful octave, this was only music to Naruto's ears as he pumped his glory into Jessica's wetness and winked to Holli and Lonette's combined foot-jobs. He kept the redhead in his lap as she sat atop his member and thrust down onto him with excitement.

Naruto's canines gnawed on the pliable flesh and slobbered on her hardened nipple with her caverns growing tighter once more. He and Jessica shared echoing moans as they moved in sync and made the warm water splash about with Holli looking to Lonette.

"Hey, Lonette, wanna hear something interesting?" Holli said.

"Fire away, Holli." Lonette said.

"They say in Japan men come first and women come second." Holli spoke while rubbing her toe on Naruto's hardness.

"Is that so?" Lonette chuckled before Jessica cried out again from Naruto's teeth on her bosom and their lips found the other just in time for his semen to spray wildly about inside her to where anime stars burst in front of her face. From old-school _**Sailor Moon**_ to _**Pokémon,**_ Jessica remained lost in this anime-influenced ecstasy for some time and even Naruto went through a similar effect to where he saw Roger Rabbit and Bugs Bunny as one of the stars in front of his face.

"I'm seeing stars, girls, and they're all looking Uber hot." Naruto said to all Jessica, Holli, and Lonette before the redhead affectionately pressed her lips on his with the doodles doing likewise in kind.

 _ **Years Later**_

"Quiet on the set please!" Edd AKA Double D said inside a filming studio as he sat in a director's chair with Naruto and his animated harem watching Porky Pig film Professor Utonium break the beaker of Chemical X into his concoction. As Ed, now a special effective wizard, caused the resulting explosion, the Professor's stunt double, Samurai Jack, flew back against the wall and looked up before switching with him as arranged by the stunt coordinator Eddy.

Professor Utonium looked up to where he had been working to see three young girls of the same age standing where the concoction had been in Sentai poses and smiled with joy at the three with the first being a redhead with blue eyes and whiskers. The second girl had also had blue eyes and whiskers with her blonde hair in two fluffy pigtails while the third girl had a more tomboyish look with her dark hair and blue-green eyes as she sported a mischievous look to her.

 _ ***The Powerpuff Girls Theme Begins***_

"Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born!" The unseen Narrator said and after the classic title sequence, Double D smiled.

"Cut and print!" Double D said.

"That's all folks!" Porky said.

"Bye-bye, folks, have a nice life!" The editor, Nails the spider, said at the same time which lead to him and Porky frowning at the other as Double D walked to the girls.

"Marvelous work, girls. Simply marvelous!" Double D praised and the redhead, Blossom, beamed.

"What can we say? It runs in the blood." Blossom said while waving to Jessica and Naruto, both of whom waved back with proud expressions.

"Yeah, this'll be a fun special to work on!" The blonde girl, Bubbles, said.

"Yeah, we'll blow that last reboot out of the water like that!" The black-haired girl, Buttercup, spoke before the three started to head to their trailer.

"So long, girls. Look forward to working with you." The Professor said.

"See you next week, Professor!" Blossom smiled as he went to his own trailer.

"Good work, Mr. Jack." Bubbles said as they passed him.

"It is an honor work with you all." Jack gratefully said.

"Tell Ashi we said hi." Blossom spoke.

"I'll be more than happy to, Blossom." Jack said.

"Cool." Buttercup said as the three handed to their shared trailer with their father and respective mothers. Meanwhile, Double D showed the footage to the actual Powerpuff Girls and they nodded in approval.

"That's much better." The girls said in approval of their new successors.

"Wondrous!" Double D smiled.

 _In Trailer_

"Did I do good, Mommy?" Bubbles asked Holli.

"You and your sisters are natural born stars, baby." Holli said to her daughter as she and her half-sisters each sat in their respective chairs.

"We've got some pretty big shoes to fill, but we'll be ready, not matter what." Blossom spoke with passion.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, dear." Jessica said as she handed her daughter a refreshment and Blossom beamed.

"Don't worry, girls. Your show will knock that reboot out of existence like that!" Naruto said.

"Got that right, Daddy-O!" Buttercup energetically said with Lonette combing her hair.

"Are we going to visit the guys today?" Blossom asked in reference to the Coachman's former captives, who were still undergoing therapy.

"We can go just as soon as you three are done resting up." Jessica said before the three sisters sprang from their respective chairs.

"What are we waiting for?!" The girls excitedly said before bolting out the door and leaving behind respective pink, green, and blue streaks akin to their namesakes.

"Ah, kids." Lonette laughed.

"Yeah, our kids." Holli smiled before the two doodles walked out the trailer and Naruto and Jessica looked to each as they linked arms.

"Shall we?" Jessica asked.

"After you." Naruto said before he and his family all piled into a limousine where Bugs sat in the Driver's seat.

"Time to get this show on the road." Naruto smiled to Bugs.

"You got it, doc." Bugs smiled as he crunched on a carrot stick and drove to the Toon town Hospital.

* * *

All good things must come to an end and hopefully you guys get what you've been looking to with this story. Since this is the true finale to the series, I thought back to the original story with Jessica and remembered that I had Naruto beat up Cobra Commander before thinking of ways to top that.

Then, I remembered wanting to put the Evil Coachman from _**Pinocchio**_ in a box size since childhood and had Naruto both beat him and his goons down with Sonic's help, but also free those poor boys he kidnapped on Pleasure Island. Given I don't mention what's going to happen to him if Naruto releases him from the genjutsu, it's free for interpretation and provides closure in some form.

Even though the boys are still in therapy by the end of the story, the fact that Naruto still visits them with his own children more or less shows they'll eventually be fine in the right amount of time.

Since I'm bringing the worlds of _**Who Framed Roger Rabbit?**_ And _**Cool World**_ into a good fusion, I added more characters from either movie and we even get to see Eddie's girlfriend Dolores who has succeeded as a Private Detective along with Slash and Nails in small cameos.

Given I originally ended _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits**_ on Halloween, I decided to do so again to bookend certain things and in fact, I even did the same with Bugs saying the first and last lines in the entire series.

Now most of you have always asked me I'd ever paired Naruto with some girls from Disney movies and my answer is that I'd love to, but I've enough series on my plate as it is to make a _**Naruto/Disney**_ x-over series but what I can tell you guys is that if I ever do, Kida or Ariel will more than likely be the ones I start it with.

Given this story makes me the only author to have done two Jessica Rabbit and Holli Would lemons at moment, I'm proud to say I ended this series with a good amount of fun and I thank all who influenced me to write this exciting finale.

So, read, review, and I'll see you all later. Ciao!


End file.
